


Jitters

by Baerura



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, headpats rule, this feels super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura
Summary: Robotnik can't stop stuttering. It infuriates him greatly. Stone wants to help the doctor calm down in any way he can.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Jitters

No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn’t come out. Robotnik hated that such simple words couldn’t escape his lips. He had an incredible IQ dammit! It shouldn’t be this difficult to tell a measly little nobody from the government to get out of his sight. The doctor was visibly frustrated. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his hands were balled up tightly, almost shaking in anger. “I don’t care w-w-w-w-what y-y-y-“ “What I’m doing here?” The government nobody interjected. A seething rage enveloped the doctor. He yearned to summon his badniks to obliterate the waste-of-space into a million pieces to then reconstruct their entire being molecule by molecule to only then obliterate them agai- 

“Doctor”

He felt a hand on his left shoulder, quickly snapping him out of his malicious daydream. “w-w-what is i-it St-Stone? I’m c-clearly b-b-busy here, so I-I expect t-the next f-f-f-few words to c-come out of y-y-y-your mouth t-to be v-vital.” The doctor felt winded trying to bark at his agent. He hated that he couldn’t sound the way he wanted to, always stumbling on his words. He cursed his own brain for being so smart yet so dull. “There has been more information uncovered on the whereabouts of the terrorist.” The doctor shot one final glare at the oxygen-hogging government nobody and turned to follow Stone.

Stepping into the portable lab, the doctor’s attention was quickly taken by his holographic monitor. The monitor was overflowing with images of security camera footage and news reports from news outlets detailing on their whereabouts. The monitor was calculating the estimated locations and identities of the terrorist men without any command. The doctor smiled at his own brilliance on display. “We’ve come to the conclusion that it's most likely that the terrorists have fed to the next country ov-“ “D-did I say y-you c-c-could speak?” The doctor struggled to growl. He sighed, he felt so tired trying to not stutter to heavily. The agent could see the doctor’s stress build up. He wanted to comfort him but he remembered all of the horror stories of people touching Robotnik and what happened to the poor souls. The agent quietly walked out of the semi-truck as the doctor went to sit in his chair to do some further research on the wanted terrorists.

Many minutes later, Stone returned with a latte in hand. The agent silently hoped that the warm drink could soothe the doctors' stress, even if it only helped a little. Looking at the doctor, he couldn’t help but notice how his hair had fallen out of its usual position and was starting to droop downwards. He loved it when the doctor’s hair would fall out of place. It made him look more human and less – well – robotic. Hell, he’d even say the doctor looks cute even. Handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, good-looki-

The sound of a large groan reeled him back from his fantasying and directed his attention to the now greatly frustrated doctor, who sat with his head in his hands. Stone was all too familiar with this sight, and he was all too familiar with what would come next.

For the next several minutes, the doctor projected his frustrations onto Agent Stone, stuttering heavily through each heated sentence. Most of the time, he would nonchalantly listen to the doctor’s words, humming in agreement with whatever he was mad about. But this time, the agent didn’t even care to listen to the doctor. The agent was infatuated with how the doctor had presented himself in front of him. The doctor had his trench coat draped over his chair lazily, only wearing his black undershirt to cover his upper half. The agent slowly walked up to where the doctor was venting and carefully placed the latte on the workbench in front of him. The doctor – still in the middle of his vent – picked up the latte and sipped it, savouring the flavour he always loved no matter the situation he was in. Finishing whatever was left of the latte, he continued to vent. The agent had quickly noticed that when the doctor was talking, he was stuttering less. The agent took this as a sign of victory; he was able to calm the doctor’s nerves. But Stone wasn’t completely satisfied with his work. He really wanted to calm the doctor and make him feel good.

An idea popped into the agent’s head; he knew exactly how to calm the doctor. In his entire career, he already knew that what he was about to do now would be the riskiest thing that he has done.

“A-and it's like they t-think I’m s-s-ome sort of idiotic m-monkey! They d-don’t realize t-the i-i-intellect that I p-possess- “

Stone carefully placed his right hand on the doctor’s head, slowly rubbing in a circular motion. The doctor leaned into stones' hand, a silent show of approval of the agent’s actions. Neither the doctor or agent stone said anything for a minute, both men stayed silent as they were both secretly enjoying the present moment. “Is there anything else bothering you, Doctor?’ Robotnik stayed silent for a few seconds, pending on his answer.

“No, I’m O-okay.”

Another silence  
.  
“…Thank you, A-agent Stone”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my biggest fan for the title. Mega bless. Also please give me criticism bcuaybchiaujwcaockqpogreghfwuieojfs


End file.
